Quest for the Golden Goblet
by Avonlea Sawyer
Summary: (The Phantom)A year has gone by since Diana left Begalla. Kit must now help her to find the Golden Goblet before it is used against mankind. Can love prevail when all is lost?


Personal Matters  
  
The air was filled with the smell of jasmine and rosemary, as he sat on his horse, facing the ocean. How many times a day did his gaze turn to the ocean? How many times a day did he wonder what she was doing at that very moment? Too many times to count. Guran stood beside him on the balcony overlooking the harbor.  
  
"Ghost Who Walks," the young man said, turning away from the tumultuous clouds that piled high on the horizon. "Perhaps it is time to visit New York once more."  
  
Kit turned away from the sight as well, though with a wrenching in his heart. He had been putting off the visit to New York for as long as he could remember. What if she had forgotten about him? What if, as soon as she had left Bengalla, she had realized what a stupid mistake it would be to love him? What if she were already married? Kit couldn't think of a single thing that could be worse then her marrying Jimmy Wells. The very picture of Jimmy kissing her, holding her, touching her, made his skin crawl and his throat contract. "No," Kit said, pushing the image away. "Anything but that!"  
  
Guran looked pensively at his employer. "But, Ghost Who Walks," Guran said softly. "If you love the girl."  
  
"Ready the plane. I leave at once!" Kit said, turning to stride the length of the room and down the hallway. Once alone in his cavernous room, Kit quickly began to throw clothes into an overnight satchel. He tucked in his white Oxford shirt, and pulled up his suspenders. His trench coat hung on its hook by his bedroom door. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, and turned toward the mirror. The past year had taken its toll. He still looked young, though not as young as he was. All the chasing, and rescuing, and protecting had worn him down. The Zane Brotherhood was not placed at bay by the leader's untimely demise. In fact, it seemed that new Brotherhoods were springing up all over the place.  
  
With the sole leader out of the way, new leaders were arriving at the frontlines. They weren't all working together, either. They were working against each other. They were starting battles in cities, and towns, fighting amongst themselves. Kit had more on his plate now then he ever had. The Brotherhood was stronger then ever, because they were not a sole entity any longer. They were a living, breathing mass that preyed on innocents without remorse. But Kit had been thinking about that all year. Now was not the time to bring it back to mind.  
  
Guran waited at the dock for him. The little sea plane was only big enough for a few people, but that suited Kit just fine. He never carried many in his little seaplane. At the most, himself, maybe Zak, and whoever it may be rescuing. But this time, this time was different. He would be alone, going to a place he'd only dreamed about for the past year, to see a woman who may not even remember him. It hurt.  
  
Kit handed his satchel to Guran, who placed it calmly in the cargo hatch. Kit climbed into the pilot's seat, and saluted Guran. "You'll make the appropriate arrangements, I trust?" Kit asked. Guran nodded, and closed the door to the plane. Kit powered up the turbines, and led the plane out onto the harbor. Only a few hours of flight remained between him and a fantasy he never dreamed he'd be living.  
  
The normal hustle and bustle of New York remained behind her as she strolled into the front doors of the World Tribune. Behind the front desk sat the receptionist, her normally perky smile in place. She was answering the phones, and scrawling down messages. She nodded to Diana as she passed, but wasn't able to call out her usual greeting. Diana made her way into the elevator, and pushed the button for the top floor. She didn't feel like dealing with Jimmy Wells, and he had a habit of lurking around, waiting for her to come see her Uncle David.  
  
"Diana!" her uncle Dave called as she stepped off the elevator. Diana turned to the sound, and found Jimmy standing beside him. "We were just talking about you, darling!" David continued, not noticing the look of disdain on her face. "You didn't attend the charity ball last night," David said, coming over to embrace her.  
  
Diana shook her head as she kissed her uncle's cheek. With only a cursory glance to Jimmy, Diana fell into step with David. "I wasn't feeling well. I went to bed early, with a headache," she replied. They arrived at his office, and David moved to close the doors. "No, Uncle David. I'm leaving in only a moment." David turned to gaze at her evenly. "Mother told me that you were looking for someone to investigate the disappearance of the Golden Goblet. I would like to volunteer."  
  
"Absolutely not!" Jimmy protested instantly. Diana turned and glared at him. He looked viciously angry. "I will not stand by as you go on another worthless charade! Look at last year! You were kidnapped, for Christ's sake!"  
  
Diana turned back to her uncle David, and met his unveiling gaze. He was thinking about it. Weighing the pitfalls against the victories. If it would work, without getting her harmed, it would work well. And he knew it. "All right, I'll think about it. Come back tomorrow. I will have made my decision then," David replied. Jimmy moved to protest. "Silence! Even if I decide to allow it, it will only be because I know she will not be harmed."  
  
She smiled winningly at Jimmy, then turned to kiss her uncle's cheek. Without another word, she turned and left the office. Back into the elevator, and into the small space again. Every time she walked into an elevator, or out into the city, or looked around New York in general, her mind turned her back to the Bengalla jungle, and the feel of his arms around her as he protected her. How many times had she thought back to those days with him? Too many to count. She wanted to go back, but she didn't know if he still wanted her. She had walked away from him a year ago, and hadn't gone back. If he hadn't forgotten about her, he'd given up on her.  
  
The lobby was still relatively quiet when Diana left the elevator. The receptionist was still answering the phones, and scribbling down messages. She waved to Diana as she strolled by, her sweet voice chiming the familiar greeting. Diana stepped back out onto the busy street, and froze.  
  
On the curbside was a black car, with silver trim, and slightly tinted windows. But it wasn't the car that stopped him. It was the chauffer leaning against it, reading the newspaper. "Al?" Diana asked, skeptically. Al was the cab driver that drove Kit around a year ago. She saw him every once in awhile. The jewels Kit had given him had paid for him to retire. Al glanced up. "What are doing here?" Diana asked, shocked.  
  
"Oh. Hello Miss Palmer!" Al replied, a smile appearing on his face. "I'm just waiting for Mr. Walker to finish his meeting with your uncle." Diana didn't wait for a reply, she turned on her high heel and ran back through the lobby.  
  
Inside David Palmer's office, Kit Walker sat in the chair before his desk. David lounged across the edge of the oak monstrosity, speaking in earnest tones when the door burst open and Diana slid in. Her hat was slightly askew on her head, and her skirt was more then slightly wrinkled. "Diana!" David exclaimed, his eyes wide in astonishment. "Did you need something?"  
  
But Kit was already on his feet, staring at her. "Hello, Diana," he said, his voice filled with something she couldn't put a word to. Was it fear, passion, love, perhaps all three. All she knew was that she felt all three of them in those few seconds.  
  
"Kit," she replied, not taking her gaze off of him.  
  
David spoke up, oblivious to the emotions flying between the two of them. "Actually, Diana. This has something to do with you. Kit has brought information about the Golden Goblet."  
  
Diana smiled at her uncle, then at Kit. "Imagine that," she said softly.  
  
Kit ignored the tone of her voice. They would discuss it later. "The Golden Goblet is a much sought after artifact, coveted by most because it is solid gold. My investors, however, believe it is worth much more then that. They believe that within it is the power to heal. By drinking from the Goblet, one can obtain immortality, or be made to live again. Those that drink of it in perfect health will be made immortal; those in peril will be made well. My investors would like it returned to its rightful place. That is what I am here to do, as well as clear up a few personal issues that have been put off." Diana's heart raced as Kit turned to stare at her.  
  
Again, David did not notice the glance. "I think it would be a great idea for both you and Kit to tackle this story together, Diana. That way I know you're safe." Diana turned to stare at her uncle, who was staring meaningfully at Kit. Kit nodded to David, who in turn nodded to him.  
  
Without another word, Kit's gaze came back to Diana. "May I take you home?" he asked, his eyes hopeful. Diana nodded, and embraced David once more.  
  
Downstairs, Al opened the door to the car, and helped Diana in. Kit climbed in behind her and pulled the door shut. "Listen, Diana," Kit began.  
  
But Diana interrupted him, with her hand on his lips. "I was scared, Kit. I didn't want to go back there and have you tell me to leave you. I thought about coming so many times. But I could never go through with it. I didn't want to get hurt," Diana whispered.  
  
"I could never hurt you Diana, especially by sending you away. It would have hurt too much to lose you again," Kit replied, taking her hand and holding it. "I was serious when I said that I could only reveal myself to one person." He reached into his front breast pocket, and pulled out a small velvet bag. "Don't refuse, Diana," he continued, pouring the ring into the palm of his hand. Diana gasped as she looked down at the fire opal, set in white gold, with diamonds on each side. "I can't offer you a huge house just outside of New York, like Wells, or a four car garage. But I can offer you my love and affection for as long as I live."  
  
"Oh, Kit," Diana whispered. "I can't think of anyplace I'd rather live then in the Skull Cave with you!" She leaned up and kissed him, throwing him into a whirlwind of emotion. He held her close, and breathed her in. Every thing about her sent him into a frenzy. God, she kissed him as she always had. She hadn't changed a bit since college. She was still headstrong, and beautiful, and so sweet tasting.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She felt as if she would float away if his arms weren't so tight. His lips were warm and wet, his grip soft and strong. If she could live forever in just this embrace, she would be happy. She didn't need the lights and sounds of the city. She didn't need the endless charity balls, and the meetings. All she needed was Kit Walker, and Skull Cave as her home. Their son would grow to be the next Phantom, and she would watch him as he became extraordinary, just like the man holding her so tightly.  
  
Finally, Kit pulled away. "Diana, we can wait as long as you like. A nice long engagement if you want," Kit began, "But I must go back to the jungle soon. It isn't safe to leave those treasures unprotected." Diana nodded, and moved to speak, but Kit silenced her with a finger on her lips. "No, wait. We must find the Goblet as soon as possible. Then I will leave, and you can begin to plan. I can keep in touch with you over the radio waves, but you can never mention the Phantom. It will only put you in danger."  
  
"Kit," Diana whispered, pulling his finger away. "Marry me now." Kit stared at her. "Forget the long engagement. Forget propriety. Marry me before we go to find the Goblet, and take me with you to Bengalla. I've been without you for a year. Don't make me do it again." Kit nodded, lost in her eyes. How could this incredible woman love him so much?  
  
"As soon as you can make the arrangements," Kit whispered.  
  
"Day after tomorrow good for you?" Diana whispered back, her eyes glinting. Kit nodded, a huge smile on his face. 


End file.
